User talk:Silversong123
You're walking around the Lake and notice a large patch of lushes grass right beside the Lake. You find it beautiful and decide to rest for a while, and take a nap. Suddenly, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes approaches you with three kits. Hello, there! Sorry to inturrupt your dozing, but me and my kits just came down here to rest a bit and watch the shore. I'm Silverfrost by the way, a PebbleClan queen." You are not scared to be in the presence of a respected warrior and queen and her kits, so you nod your head and give them space to rest. The four of you lay down to doze, when you hear a group of rouges in the distance. Careful! Don't be too loud or else the rouges will hear you! Don't be too abusive eaither; remember, there are kits trying to sleep. ---- Re: Bueno. =) Yo te ayudo en la escuela hoy. 12:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I might have just missed you. If not, Chat? 16:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Contests? Can we make contests? ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Hi, Silver! Chat? 20:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Several P:I issues that need addressing This message has gone to both Silver and Mille. I propose a three way discussion here, sending each post to both the other users, so we all know, as the most active senior members what is actually going on. First. Sundrown contest. Yes, this had been adressed many times. But now is the time for it to close. For good. Next contest we will have to be a lot more organised. I think Loudsplash had the most votes. Now what? Do we just say 'Yey! You won!'? How about a prize? I don't know. Second. Non approved blanks. The most popular option on my blog poll was creating a separate page for this sole purpose. Personally, I don't see how this could work. It would take too much trouble for three users for the little amount of non approved blank charart that we actually get. The second most popular answer for the problem was one single blank for charart that did not fit with normal balnks. I am in favour of this option, but I think we need to wrap up what is happening here. Those are the two current main issues. If you think of others, then please spill. But I think that's it for now. :P 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Nightfern and I talked it over, Silver, and we've decided to give you Chat Mod rights and Rollback rights. You've done tons for the wiki, and this is our thanks. Use them well. =) 01:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Reason I have not been on I have been MEGA busy with school. And will try to be on as much as possible! Twi si acting CWAZAE! X3 ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 01:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) This is the last time I am going to say this. Silver, you WERE NOT AN ASS OF A MENTOR. XD You were epic and you know it. *ruffles hair* XD 15:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. -sings along- Yar aweshum and chu know it ^_^ Chat? ^_^ 19:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yay!!! Thank you. ;) She's gorgeous. Can you post her up for approval (since I can't; I quit the P:I)? 19:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, I can be your friend :P --Avalanchestrike 01:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Silversong. do you mine if you can make me two charcats? P.S. Love your siggie :P --Avalanchestrike 23:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yes, I would like a siggie, too. Oh, here is the form for the four cats I want (I hope its not a bother) (I just ask for two right now). Name: Brackenshade Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Medicine cat Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): unusually spotted mottled brown tabby Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): white chest, paws, under tail, underbelly and under-tail. Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): ice blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A AND Name: Tornadostar Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Leader Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): white Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): pale brown tabby (to look like me) Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): dark blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A Thanks :P --Avalanchestrike 19:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC)